Keiji Shibusawa
Keiji Shibusawa is a character in the Yakuza game series, appearing as a major character and the primary antagonist of Yakuza 0. Shibusawa is one of the three lieutenants of the Tojo Clan's Dojima Family during the events of Yakuza 0; as such, he is one of the many people who are after a patch of land called the Empty Lot, which will allow him to become a Captain for the Dojima Family as well as promote his Patriarch Sohei Dojima to the Tojo Clan's Chairman. A shrewd and quiet person, Shibusawa's initial involvement in Yakuza 0 is not apparent as his co-workers Daisaku Kuze and Hiroki Awano serve as more direct adversaries to protagonist Kazuma Kiryu. He becomes Kiryu's prominent obstacle as the game reaches its conclusion. History Background Shibusawa was born to a political aide, which made him believe that he would eventually get into politics in his adulthood. Whatever ambitions Shibusawa had in his early life was destroyed when the superior of his father got into a scandal and used Shibusawa's father as the fall guy. His father later killed himself over the shame of the scandal, and the young Shibusawa found his hanged body afterwards. With his family name tainted, Shibusawa began to get involved with lowly criminals and thugs. He eventually fell into yakuza business, which led to him joining the Kanto-based Tojo Clan. Within the Tojo Clan, Shibusawa became a member of the Dojima Family. During his time in the Dojima Family, Shibusawa came to loathe and envy Shintaro Kazama, Captain of the subsidiary. By 1988, Shibusawa became one of the three lieutenants under the command of Patriarch Sohei Dojima and Captain Shintaro Kazama, alongside Daisaku Kuze and Hiroki Awano, the latter two with whom he became oath brothers. He also founded his own subsidiary within the Dojima Family, the Shibusawa Family. In June 1988, seemingly with Dojima turning his eye blind, Shibusawa conspired with Kuze and Awano to imprison Kazama. They tipped off the police about a gambling business owned by Kazama, leading to a police raid and Kazama's imprisonment. Since then, Shibusawa began to plot his promotion to the Family's captain position. Events of Yakuza 0 Murder in the Empty Lot On December 28th, 1988, a rookie member of the family by the name of Kazuma Kiryu collected debt money from a man called Taichi Kurihara. Coincidentally, the shakedown took place in the Empty Lot, a patch of land sought by the Dojima Family for their plan for the Kamurocho Revitalization Project. To this end, Dojima's hired assassin Lao Gui eliminated Kurihara with a gunshot, consequently framing Kiryu and putting Kazama's position in jeopardy. The following morning, Shibusawa and his fellow lieutenants arrived at the Dojima Family HQ before summoning Kiryu to answer for the murder. Upon Kiryu's arrival, Shibusawa questioned the younger yakuza about the reason for the meeting. Going on the details of Kiryu's job for a loan shark, Shibusawa sarcastically admitted to sympathizing with him over what was perceived as Kiryu's sloppy actions. The trio then began to question Kiryu regarding the murder and the place of choice. Shibusawa then informed Kiryu that the victim was killed with a gunshot, and concluded that Kiryu sees him as innocent. Shibusawa suggested to question the loan shark. He and Awano were soon ordered to leave the room by Kuze; as he walked out the room, Shibusawa gave a comforting pat on the shoulder to Kiryu. Several hours later, Shibusawa and Awano arrived at the conclusion toa duel between Kuze and Kiryu, accompanied by Dojima himself. The two of them informed Dojima of Kuze's expulsion of Kiryu without the Patriarch's consent, and later governed the yubitsume ceremony forced on Kuze by Dojima. Shibusawa collected Kuze's right pinkie following the act and later witnessed to Kiryu's formal expulsion by Dojima before leaving the scene. Before departing, Shibusawa told Kiryu to drop his pursue over the actual killer. Moving the pieces Captain of the Dojima Family Showdown of Dragons Aftermath Following his defeat by Kiryu, Shibusawa was arrested by police forces. He and Kuze, who was beaten by Kiryu several hours beforehand, were imprisoned for their actions. Shibusawa and Kuze's arrests, along with Awano's death, permanently crippled Dojima's chances to become the next Chairman of the Tojo Clan, and began the decline of the Dojima Family. Character Personality Physical appearance Gameplay Behind the scenes Trivia Gallery Appearances *''Yakuza 0'' References Category:Characters in Yakuza 0 Category:Antagonists